


Hobbit  Doll

by macgyvershe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Dolls, Original Artist Dolls, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This hobbit doll is one of many different fan related dolls in many different fandoms that I am going to start producing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbit  Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Soft cloth Hobbbit doll. OOAK art doll


End file.
